legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
At World's End
Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End is the third episode in . Story Levels #Singapore #Davy Jones' Locker #Norrington's Choice #The Brethren Court #The Maelstrom Characters Differences from the film *Instead of being hanged, the convicts accused of piracy are put in the stocks and have food chucked at them *The cabin boy hums a sea chanty rather than singing Hoist the Colours *Lord Cutler Beckett is annoyed by the singing *Captain Barbossa and do not meet Tai Huang until after going to the Bath House *The part where Mr. Gibbs and the rest of the crew go under the Bath House is omitted, instead they hide in one of the baths *Sao Feng agrees in the bath house, instead of in the streets, to the supplies in which Barbossa would receive (they also appear to be close friends) *The Hai Peng was not destroyed, but abandoned, in the movie it was destroyed by the waterfall that led to Davy Jones' Locker. *The rescue crew land straight on the Black Pearl when they land on the locker *Tia Dalma gets put in the brig as soon as the Black Pearl returns to the real world *Beckett negotiating with Jack is omitted * only wanted to go on the Empress because she could have a relaxing bath *When Elizabeth exits the bathroom, Sao Feng is already dying *James Norrington gets the help of Mullroy and Murtogg to free Elizabeth and her crew from the brig. *Norrington hits Davy Jones in the face with a fish instead of stabbing him. Norrington's head is then put on the fish by Davy Jones rather than being killed by Bootstrap, although he is stabbed by Bootstrap, before Jones does this *Captain Teague strangely does not appear at all in the game *Instead of a vote, the Pirate King selected through a game of Spin the Bottle *Even after the bottle landed on Jack, he spun it again so it could land on Captain Elizabeth *Will Turner attempted to get to the meeting by swimming to Shipwreck Cove after Jack pushed him from the Pearl (therefore, he never met with Becket and was too late to make it to Shipwreck Cove) *The meeting with Beckett, Will and Davy Jones on the Endeavor is omitted *In the meeting on the spit of land, the parley is settled through a game of rock paper scissors between Jack and Davy *Ragetti accidentally spills the cup holding pieces of eight *The pieces of Eight deviate from the movie (for instance, Chevalle's appears to be a croissaint rather than a playing card) *Calypso has clothes in god form *Jack the Monkey drags the chest over to Will, and Will stabs the heart rather than Jack using Will's arm to stab the heart. *Bootstrap didn't carve Will's heart out and place it inside the Dead Man's chest, like in the movie *The crew of the Dutchman still look like sea creatures when Davy Jones dies *Will still looks the same after becoming captain of the Dutchman *Will Turner III was playing wit a toy version of the Flying Dutchman when Will returned.